You Don't Mind A Little Lecture,Do You?
by Monstress
Summary: Let's say that Naruto and Hinata are getting closer.


I do not own Naruto or any of its charachters

**You Don't Mind A Little Lecture,Do You?**

_A NaruHina one-shot_

_Synneth_

It had been a f****n' difficult thinking session for Naruto.

Two years have passed since he came back from his journey with Jiraya.

He was now Chuunin,about to take part to the Jonin exam,and the war against the Akatsuki was about to end,favouring Konoha.

Even Sasuke was -back.

Emo-ish as ever.

Coming back to Naruto's f****n' difficult thinking session,he had been thinking all day about his love affairs.

Yes,because the realization that he wasn't interested in Sakura speaking that way anymore occurred to him,better say hit him hard.

The day before she'd asked him to go on a sort of friendly date with her,and it obviously was just to make Sasuke jealous.

He politely declined,not thinking about it twice.

He'd promised a training afternoon to Hinata.

The pink-haired girl remained utterly shocked,but acted like it was nothing.

And now,Naruto was sincerely considering his bonds with the young beautiful Hyuuga heiress.

She was a good friend after all those years and missions together,and he had to admit to himself that she really was kind,sincere and undoubtedly cute.

He came to the conclusion that probably there was more than just friendship between them.

So,he went out looking for her.

While he walked,another thing came to his crowded mind : Neji.

How was her cousin/baby-sitter going to take a possible relationship between him and his cousin? He didn't know why,but he didn't have a good feeling about it...

Naruto reached for team's 10 (Hinata's) training ground,and found her,Shino,Kiba and Akamaru resting under a tree,quietly chatting while Akamaru slept.

As they saw Naruto,they got up to greet him,and Hinata blushed. Obviously.

Without wasting any time,Naruto spat: "Hina-chan,what about a walk and a bowl of ramen?Me and you?" He sounded cheerful as ever,but he was really panicking inside.

There she was,blushing furiously,as Kiba and Shino grinned beside her.'Finally ',they thought.

"I w-would re-really l-like tha-t,Naruto-kun."

"Fantastic Hina-chan,let's go."

And they went to the park,_hand in hand,_talking and gossiping about their fellows,joking like they were back 12 years old.

Then they went to Ichiraku,and ramen gloriously was.

They walked some more,until they were midway on the bridge that crossed Konoha's little river,still _hand in hand._

Naruto had still in mind Neji's possible reaction,but he remembered some weeks ago Ino and Sakura gossiping between them about he and Tenten "_having so much sex,damn,Tenten's lucky" _

_" Shika's lazy even for that"._

Yes,almost everyone was engaged by now.

He figured out that maybe,probably,hopefully the two were up right now with it,so: Neji busy,no around.

They were watching as sakura petals fluttered in the clear water,when Naruto got closer to her and embraced her shoulders.

Hinata was beyond blushed. 'Brain,brain,here,I need you _now_. _Mon Dieu' _:this was what Hinata was thinking at the moment . "Thinking".

They were about to kiss,their lips only a few centimetres away from each other's,

when : " WHAT . DO . YOU . THINK . YOU'RE . DOING . "

Ino and Sakura were a bit wrong about the rumors,maybe the two didn't have so much sex . Not today,at least. Why _not today?_

Tenten gaped,then giggled. Neji just let go of her hand and came slowly towards Naruto and his frightened cousin.

"Eheh,Tenten,Neji,how's life going?" Tried Naruto , faking a quiet and happy attitude.

" Uzumaki . Explanation . Now."

"You see Neji,Hinata and me were just...ehm...kissing,no almost kissing,yes but I seriously do have pure and innocent intentions!" He really did. Poor.

" Follow me."

Naruto obeyed,and when Neji asked Tenten to stay a minute with Hinata,which was still shocked,Naruto thought that the Hyuuga prodigy was going to kick his ass in private.

The theory was hypothetically acceptable.

"Hinata,don't worry . Neji's not going to hurt Naruto",said Tenten as she noticed Hinata's confused,shocked expression.

"T-Tenten,he was a-angry,re-really a-an-gry . H-how do you know he...he wo-won't...?"

"One day we talked about you two,that's all." She smiled.

"O-oh."

_With Neji and Naruto_

"Naruto,as you probably know I am ,more theorycally than practically, in charge of Hinata-sama's protection."

"..."

"I know you know . So,you don't mind a little lecture,do you?"

_37 minutes later_

Neji was back,followed by Naruto.

While Neji and Tenten went away to continue their walk down Konoha, after a quick greeting to Hinata,Naruto went by her,murmured a low "let's go,Hina-chan" in a fleble voice,and they went the opposite direction Neji and Tenten took.

He brought her home,and they finally kissed _peacefully ._ Hinata was so happy with herself,when suddenly Naruto pulled away,a nervous smile on his lips.

"Wha-what's happening,Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry Hinata,I'd kiss you all day,but I can't more than half a minute".He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh.W-why that?"

_Some minutes before_

"Neji,what took you so long with Naruto?"

"I just told him what he can and can't do with Hinata,sweetie,that's all."

"...Sadist".

Grins.

**Writing about Naruto and Hinata was quite difficult,and apparently I cannot write anything without putting my two favourite freaks in .**


End file.
